


NRM

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Nunca estuvimos destinados a él“





	NRM

✦ Renjun ✶

Era otro día, pero sabía que hoy no sería otro día cualquiera, y al verte supe que no estaba equivocado. Era claro que teníamos que separamos, pero siempre quise mantener la esperanza de que estaríamos juntos, y quien sabe, llegar a ser más que solo amigos, pero todo fue en vano.

Me sonreíste tratando de aligerar el ambiente melancólico que nos inundaba, no era como si ya no nos fuéramos a ver, aun nos veríamos en eventos conjunto, pero no era lo mismo que despertar cada mañana y lo primero que veía era tu rostro adormilado junto con un cálido “Buenos días” proveniente de tu labios, una melodía de los mismísimos ángeles, o tal vez lo ángeles se quedaban cortos contigo.

No sabes cuanto anhelaba decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, quería hacer que me vieras por como yo te veo a ti... Pero no podía, sabía cual sería tu respuesta y toda conexión contigo se desvanecería en ese instante, y ese era mi mayor temor.

Sonreí para despedirme... Quería llorar, pero no lo hice, simplemente sonreí.

Siempre me pregunté si te darías cuenta de mis sentimientos, si mis acciones eran obvias, si realmente podías ver que tanto significabas para mi.

Hallé la respuesta... Nunca lo hiciste, porque nunca me viste a mi.

Y te fuiste.

✦ Jeno ✶

Siempre temía por el día en que fuéramos separados, no importaba que tanto yo lo deseara, nada garantizaba que de nuevo estaríamos juntos, pero la suerte me sonrió, y desbordé felicidad al saber que formaríamos parte del mismo grupo otra vez. En ese momento pude haberte besado de alegría, pero como siempre, no pude por mi cobardía.

Estaba ansioso y feliz por esta nueva etapa de mi...Perdón, de nuestras vidas. La esperanza de que siempre estaríamos junto creció más, junto con el amor que te tenía.

Pero lo que recibí fue un golpe a la realidad.

En el momento en que cruzamos aquella puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar, cuando viste a aquel chico, tus ojos se llenaron de tanta vida y fervor, que lo único que pude hacer fue ver como tú corrías a sus brazos, y no podía negarlo, ambos se veían con amor. En ese momento, mis sueños fueron asesinados, supe que nunca serías para mi.

Me fui sin que te dieras cuenta y corrí sin ni siquiera mirar hacia donde me dirigía, las lagrimas obstruían mi vista pero no me importaba, solo deseaba nunca haber presenciado el amor que le trasmitías con solo una mirada.

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora con estos sentimientos? No quería volver, ¡No quería!¡No podía verte siendo feliz con otro que no fuera yo!

Pero en el fondo aun deseaba verte, no quería separarme de ti, porque aun te seguía amando, a pesar de no saber como volver a sonreírte sin sentir que me desmoronaba por dentro.

Necesitaba que alguien me diera la solución, que me ayudara a deshacerme de estos sentimientos que estaban a punto de consumirme en un abismo de angustia y desesperación.

✦ · ✶

El cansancio y la falta de aire provocó que el joven perdiera el equilibrio, tropezando con su propio pie, y terminó cayendo toscamente sobre sus brazos, dejando varios raspones sobre estos. El ardor era intenso, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor que sentía por dentro. No tenía ni fuerza para levantarse y así se hubiera quedado de no ser por otro joven, de estatura un poco mas baja y de cabello grisáceo que se acercó corriendo a él, quedando en cuclillas una vez estando cerca.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─¿Renjun?...─ pronunció apenas el joven al ver al chico mayor ayudándolo a levantarse, extrañado por su presencia pero que igual tenía una mirada abatida.

─ ¿Esperabas a alguien más?─le sonrió apenas, pero el joven no contestó y solo mantenía su mirada perdida hacia la nada. El mayor suspiró sabiendo al instante la razón de su estado. ─Dime, ¿finalmente está con la persona que ama?

El joven al escuchar la pregunta, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, y la ira no tardó en apoderarse de él. ─¡Tú lo sabias! ─ gritó, tomándolo del cuello de la sudadera, apretando tan fuerte que se podía notar en sus manos la perdida de color por la fuerza que aplicaba. ─¡Tú lo sabias todo!

Sin embargo, el mayor no hizo movimiento alguno para zafarse del agarre, simplemente se quedó estático, mordiendo su labio inferior para aguantar todo el dolor que experimentaba. ─Lo sospechaba.─ dijo, sintiendo las pequeñas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, y bajó la mirada sin poder dejar de llorar, la pequeña esperanza que aún había conservado finalmente se había esfumado.

Comprendió ahí, el joven, que no era el único que estaba sufriendo, que no era el único que amó con intensidad y terminó siendo destrozado por esos mismos sentimientos. Sin embargo, a pesar de compartir el mismo dolor, ninguno sabía que hacer para deshacerse de ellos, solo se dieron cuenta que nunca estuvieron destinados a estar su lado.


End file.
